Out of Plain Sight
by jnels137
Summary: Randall Boggs reflects on his last couple days in high school well he prepares to face his second year in college. What awaits Randall is adulthood when he has to get a job and face tough decisions in his family relationships and his romantic relationships. This is a coming of age story set in the wonderful monsters university world "Action" to come within the first couple chapters
1. Chapter 1

**So this will be my first attempt at writing a story, and since it's my first mine as well tackle my favorite; Monsters University. **

** I won't spend too much time talking in bold but I figure I explain where I am going with this and hope to not confuse you at all. I am straight shooter when it comes to telling a story. I will keep to what the author has said to a "T" and hopefully just expand on the amazing universes they have created. For this story I will follow Randall Boggs as he gets out of his last year of high school and do some time jumping to both save time for those who have seen the movie, for those who haven't go now! It jumps to his later years in college after a couple chapters in Monsters High (a fictional high school to serve the purpose of backstory!) and will from time to time reflect on freshman year, Spoiler alerts!**

** Okay I think I can begin now. First couple chapters are a bit narrative heavy but covers most the basis and will within a chapter or two hit into some romance. Just know this won't just be any old angst story, but I will have to have some because it's Randall and he will be paired with both (mostly) males and females (warning! Warning! There will be some "action" well… just because ok…) Now I will leave you alone to read. Wow I gab a lot.**

* * *

The letter felt to light to be true as Randall held it in his hands. His whole future rode on this hopeful letter of acceptance into Fear Tech. He tapped his fingers on the letter as he stood in front of his best friend's locker. He waited for a couple minutes before he was about to leave when an ear crackling sound busted into his consciousness. It was a blow horn that instantly turned Randall into a pale orange mess. Then a gorilla sized hand pushed him into the locker changing him again into a perfect pearly white, but his cheeks betrayed that as they blushed red. Sanders the quarterback for ScareBall laughed it up with his group of goons. Randall realized he dropped the letter to Fear Tech on the ground.

Just before he could pick it up Benny one of Sanders goons and the running back; who was a fully furred lean red monster, turned around and in a couple quick strides picked up the letter and handed it to Randall.

"Sorry 'bout that Randall. Sanders is a real ass, but I see you applied for Fear Tech. I just got my letter of acceptance last Monday." He smiled as Randall finally reverted to his normal skin color. Sanders stopped and turned around as he yelled for Benny. "Just a minute Sanders just telling this no one that he better not show up at prom tonight. Really kid." Benny leaned in when Sanders laughed and turned the other way. "Sorry 'bout that again, but I am warning you. Wouldn't want to see you get hurt. Anyway Hope the letters good news." He smiled as Randall became increasingly confused.

In the instant that Benny left Randall's friend Tasha Walkers came running up. She was as tall as she was mean when people picked on her friends, or friend is a better way of putting it. "Are you alright Randy they weren't bothering you to bad were they?"

"No I'm fine, Benny was just being…" Randall could hardly push the words out before She stopped him and held up her letter to Fear Tech. She began jumping up and down before Randall stopped her because he knew she could accidentally hit her head on the ceiling of the school.

"You better not have opened your letter mister, because were doing that tonight at prom. Just me, you, and of course Jacob." She continued talking while Randall thought. He hated Jacob and hated that he only got to see Tasha once a week since they started dating. He felt that Jacob was stealing his friend. But he would never admit it to her because it made her happy. He tuned back in "Seriously Hun lose the glasses before tonight, maybe that's why no one asked you to be their date." She continued in her condescending way that Randall was not to fond of before she grabbed his letter and stuffed it in her locker.

The bell rang just as she did that. It was time for first period, Advanced History of Monstropolis. Randall said goodbye to Tasha and left his letter behind in her locker. The anticipation would kill Randall, the audition he went through at Fear Tech to become part of their Scare program was solid at best and he could only hope it impressed their high standards.

What bugged Randall the most was the way that Benny had treated him earlier. Why did he have to be so nice? It was just another thing that Randall Boggs was confused about. And it wouldn't be the last by the end of the night.

* * *

**Omg! I wrote a chapter! That wasn't so hard now was it… It was. But regardless I pat myself on the back. **

**I would love your comments. I feed from them and write quicker as they come because I know someone believes I can write, Right?**

**Hope you enjoyed. "Fun" to come in the next chapter or two.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I have had a couple crazy days trying to figure stuff out in my life (university wise). Finally I had time to revise this chapter and get it to out there to all the people reading my story, *chirp, chirp*. Well I hope if anyone reads my story that they comment, because I am open for criticism and would love it. I spent whatever time I wasn't freaking out the last couple days trying to plan my later chapters and I think I have a great backbone for the story. **

**After chapter two it will pick up with the present which places Randall in his second year at College and will show him being his mature little self, but he's not exactly evil like the movie portrayed it toward the end. He kind of got humbled by his experience at the scare games.**

**Any let's finish his high school experience.**

Randall looked at himself in the mirror in his room. He kept trying to readjust his bowtie so that he looked better, but Tasha's comment about his glasses got to him so he picked them off his face and threw them on the ground. He started squinting to see himself in the mirror but wasn't sure if he looked good or like a purple blurry blob.

"Shoot, Shoot. I'm so stupid." He dropped to the ground scurrying around the ground feeling for his glasses. His webbed fingers crawling across the ground in the direction he threw his glasses.

A knocking came from his bedroom door that startled him into raising his head into the bottom of his computer desk.

"Augh! What, who is it?" Randall quickly stood up hoping whoever was there could help him find his glasses.

"Randy it's your mother. I think Tasha's boyfriend is here. I let him in. Also you know better than to talk to me like that." Randall stood up and lunged for the door somehow finding the doorknob easily.

"Mom! Wait you sure it was her boyfriend? We were supposed to pick him up after she got here." His mother stopped on the stairs and looked at her soon quizzically, or what Randy thought was quizzically. "Forget can you find my glasses." Squinting started giving him a headache.

"Sure, but can you make it downstairs? I can help you."

"Mom!" She took it as a no and went into his room as he headed for the stairs. Two steps down he tripped over his own feet and rolled down the rest of the stairs. In a quick roll he got back to his feet and walked into the living room.

It wasn't Jacob. One Jacob was not red, two Jacob was not a foot taller than Randall, three he didn't wear a letter jacket everywhere, and finally he wasn't a running back for the Scare ball team at school.

"Randy I know, I know don't say anything just sit down and listen to me." He motioned for the sofa but Randy shook his head and planted his feet. He had to squint to see Benny standing there. "Fine but I am trying to help you out here."

"Why should I believe you Benny, you have been mean to me since middle school when I came to this town. Why would I believe you now?" Randall tried to look tough but he just wanted to disappear and hide from this brute.

"Randy I was never the one who picked on you, but now you just have to believe me and I really can't let this happen." Benny looked sincere for a moment and Randall thought of giving in before Tasha ran into the room in a long flowing green dress that contrasted her skin color. She towered over Benny trying to look intimidating with her pinkish flesh that was now burning hot pink.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't wallop you on your thick skull!" She raised her hand that already had a corsage on it. Randall thought that was funny that she got herself one. Benny retreated and walked past Tasha.

He stopped by Randall, which freaked the expert at camouflage out and he quickly blended in and braced for impact. When nothing came he squinted at Benny who was shaking his head.

"I tried Randy, I really did. Sorry" Benny stormed out of the house.

Randall stood starring at Tasha for a moment too afraid to come out of hiding. "Randy Hun are you ok? I got your glasses from your mother before she went back into her art studio." Tasha handed Randall the glasses and then she smiled when he came out of camouflage.

"Thanks but maybe Benny is right? I am not cut out for parties. It was a nice gesture for you to help me but I think I will stay home." Benny starred at his glasses then put them on. He started to turn around before one of Tasha's long arms turned him around.

"No you don't get out of this one. No jock will scare my friend away." She basically yanked Randall out of the house into her car. "Now to pick up Jacob."

Half way through Tasha dancing with Jacob and Randall standing invisible in the corner of the hot gym with only his bowtie and glasses showing they headed into the hallway to read their letters. Randall stood across from Jacob and couldn't help but be jealous of how close Tasha and him were. He just wishes he could have his old friend back, but she was different now. Randall didn't want to accept it but he decided it was easier this way.

Jacob said he would go first too open his letter to Fear Tech. He looked at Tasha and told her he loved her then opened his letter and threw it to the ground and kissed Tasha. Of course she had to kneel a bit and he had to stand on his toes. It made Randall feel sick.

"Come on babe open your letter." Sure enough when she opened it, it had told her she was accepted. Finally both of their celebrating stopped and they looked at Randall simultaneously. Randall pushed the disgust from his face that he was sure went unnoticed and struggled to open his Fear Tech Letter.

Randall Boggs world stopped for a moment. He read the letter over and over trying to see if it was some strange code he had to decipher. Everything froze and he forgot that Tasha and Jacob were still there. He didn't even hear when they asked him about his letter. Randall couldn't believe he wasn't accepted.

"Looks like you too will be together and rid of me. Have fun." Randall packed all of his hurt in the last couple words and dropped his paper. He turned invisible and ran through the hallways leaving Tasha and Jacob confused. He turned two dark corners before entering the Scare history hall. He wasn't looking when he ran into Sanders. He turned a rusty orange color before falling backwards and dropping his glasses off of his face. He tried standing up but one of Sanders goons put a hoof on his chest.

"Hey there four eyes you look much better without those glasses. This may be the last time me and my friends get to torture you and this time you don't get to run away this time. Men take off your jackets. Wouldn't want paint on them." Before Randall was let up the goons surrounded him. Randall stood as fast as possible but couldn't see that well and ran into the first goon that was there. He was terrified but turned invisible in a last futile attempt to get away, "Not this time freak."

Randall was dossed in pink paint and the weight of it almost brought him to his knees. He had just enough time to look up before he was dossed with another. One more was about to come but Sanders was thrown off center and was dossed in it. Benny was standing where Sanders was and quickly helped up Randall.

"Run Randy! Go!" He screamed at Randall and it took a tough shove to get him to go. Randall turned three corners to get to the locker room. He threw his now light pink and green bowtie on the ground and threw his glasses in the sink and ran the water. He turned on one of the showers in the other room and leaned against the tile shower. He sat starring for a moment before he started shaking. He was afraid and couldn't stand anymore. He fell on the tile and let the paint wash off. Randall sobbed until he heard the door to the locker room swing open. He turned off the shower and blended in to the tile. He crawled back so he was against the wall.

"Randy its Benny, come out of there I want to apologize. For not telling you this was going to happen." Randall walked out of the shower room still wet but invisible. He grabbed a towel and his glasses and headed for the door. Benny grabbed Randall's arm and turned him around, "Their not worth you being angry I dealt with them. I just don't want you getting hurt."

Randall turned to his normal purple and tilted his head in confusion. "Why should you care about me? Just give me a reason? I have had enough trouble from the group of…" Randall was stopped when Benny grabbed him and pulled him closer to his face. In just a moment Benny was kissing Randall. Randall leaned into the kiss not sure why he was even doing it. He never gave much thought to which sex he preferred, but this didn't bother him. He kept telling himself this was alright.

Then Benny pulled away. He looked at the ground, and a streak of grief went across his face. He pushed past Randall and headed to the door. "Wait Benny? I…" But he was gone leaving Randall in the locker room.


End file.
